Ask Gakuen Alice!
by MimiOtakuArtnStuff
Summary: All characters in Gakuen Alice, dead and alive, missing and found, have gathered today to answer your questions. You can force them to answer the questions infront of eachother, you can ask them inappropriate questions, but remember, Admin has suffered severe burns and other injuries just to have them all tied up in her basement.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY MY BABIES.**

**DESPITE BEING GROUNDED, I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A Q&amp;A FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS FROOOOM**

**GAKUEN ALICEEEE!**

**So feel free to ask questions to our poor, poor Gakuen Alice characters!**

**I'm sorry, that's all I have for now. (Since I haveth not a singleth questionth)**

**Good Night~**


	2. - Finally I have answered

**;-; OMFG I ACTUALLY GOT A QUESTIOOONNN~**

**Okay, I shall now pull them out of the basement.**

**I shall be BAAACCCKKK!**

**-bloop-**

**~Answering Question's Shall Begin!~**

"Hell-o everyone!" The admin says, smiling like a creepy goofball.

"Why're you so happy?" Reo grumbles, in spite.

"Because I finally have some questiooooons~" Admin replies in a sing-song voice.

A groan is heard from almost everyone. A couple "Yay's" and one "Hn".

"C'mon, it's not THAAAAT bad!" Admin coaxes.

**Animefreak2000: Heeeey **  
**Here are some questions for you!**  
**Kaoru: Did you want Natsume and Mikan to meet?**  
**Izumi: how do you feel about having a daughter?**  
**Aoi: Use one word to describe how Natsume feels for Mikan!**  
**Yuka: Do you regret leaving Mikan?**  
**Ruka; When did you realise you liked Mikan? **  
**narumi: why did you partner Mikan and Natsume together? **  
**Hotaru: Do you think Natsume is good for Mikan?**  
**Ruka: What is your favourite animal?**  
**That's all for now!**

"By the way, thank you Animefreak2000. Now shall we get to answering?" Admin claps a single time, picking up a microphone and expecting answers.

Karou smiled as she answered "I think the way they met was just perfect." She paused for a moment, thinking, and then her eyes started to shine. "However, don't'cha think that it would be so much more romantic if they at a picnic. Feeding eachother strawberries, and-" Karou trailed on and on, at some moments drooling.

"O-kay. Izumi you're nex-" Admin was interrupted by a shout from Izumi.

"She is the best thing that has ever happened on this planet!" He said with a goofy smile.

Admin swiggy swaggered over to Aoi "Agh, Aoi. You're so cute. What is your answer?"

Aoi smiled softly. "That word would be... brobdingnagian!"

Admin smiled, and then pointed the microphone at Yuka.

"What do you have to say for yourself" Admin gasped dramatically.

"Honestly, I don't. I think she enjoys the life she's living now, and I don't want to do anything to change that. But honestly, there was nothing harder then leaving Mikan as a child. I was so torn up about it." She said, a sad smile on her face.

Admin point's the microphone at Ruka, but not before saying, "Oh~ You're popular. What're are your answers?" She said, winking.

Ruka sweatdropped, smiling nervously. "Well, I think it was when she said that my alice was cute. Although, the little crush is a thing of the past; To answer my favorite animal... I really can't choose." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Admin turns to Narumi, one of the few that came willingly.

"Well" Admin asks, expectantly.

Narumi smiled, softly but excitedly, and replied "I knew that's what Yuka and Karou would've wanted."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Admin gushed, and then turned to Hotaru.

Before admin could ask, Hotaru instantly replied "No."

**THATS ALLLL.**

**I LOVE YOU BABIESSSSS**

**(I do not own Gakuen Alice ;-;)**


	3. Yaahhh! Hurrrrryyyyy!

**OKAY I'M SORRY I'M RUSHING THROUGH THIS BUT ADMIN WANTS TO GO TO THE BEACH TO PAINT AND SHE WAS HALFWAY THROUGH THE FANFIC, THEN SUDDENLY; POOF! IT'S GONE!**

**OKAY, 20 MINUTES TO GET CHANGED, WRITE A STORY, AND GATHER THE ART SUPPLIES.**

**LETS GOOOO!**

**Animefreak2000: Heeeeeeeeey! Again!**  
**I love stories like this (creative answers btw) but here is some more!**  
**Misaki Harada: What happened the first time you met Tsubasa: What did you do to get your punishment tattoo?**  
**Natsume; How did you feel when you woke up after being kidnapped by Red to see Mikan? **  
**Mikan: Who do you think has a crush on you? (:D)**  
**Principal Kazumi: How did you feel when Mikan came to the school?**  
**Persona: Do you like Mikan Sakura?**  
**Reo: Do you have a crush on Yuka Yukihira?**  
**Koko: What is the weirdest and scariest thing you have ever read out of someone's mind?**  
**That's all for now! Hope to here more from You!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTIONSSSS ;-;**

-poof-

Admin was tired of having to waltz around and ask questions, so she aligned each chair in order to answer each question.

The microphone was handed to Misaki, and it all began.

"Well, I met him in Elementary school. What happened? Well, he tripped me and I fell into a puddle. He had no idea that I had the doppelganger alice. Boy was he surprised when I kicked his ass." Misaki said, cockily smirking.

She handed the microphone to the pouting Tsubasa.

"Well, I punched the guy because he was making fun of the Special Alice Type class. He claimed I 'Disrespected my senpai' and gave me this thing as a punishment." He said, scratching the back of his head, and then piped up, "But if I see that bastard ever again, I'm going to-" The microphone is taken away from him.

"There are kiddies here!" Admin reminded him and then held the microphone infront of Natsume, whom was taped to the chair.

"Hn." Natsume grunted, refusing to speak. He was kicked in the shin by Admin, and the microphone was infront of him again.

He glared at Admin, for she had taken some extra precautions and put a Truth or Shock collar on him, which was made by Hotaru.

"I was worried." He said gruffly, the microphone was then handed to Kazumi.

He cleared his throat, and then replied "Well, I chose to ignore it. There wasn't any evidence that she was my niece."

The microphone was passed to Persona. All eyes were on Persona, most of them wondering why he would come willingly.

"Yes. I really do. She saved Nobara and forgave me for all the horrible events I have caused. I have much to be thankful for thanks to her." He said, a small smile on his face.

Reo was thrashing and struggling to get out of the chair, until Admin came along with the microphone, in which he yelled, "I hate her! I hate that bi-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was injected with that _special_ medicine -winkwonk- (He still needs them cray cray meds. But I do believe there is a good side to him c:)

Koko caught the microphone. "Haha. Well, the weirdest thing I've read from mindreading was '**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**, How am I going to sneak this duck on the plane!?'. The scariest thing I've read from someone's mind? Well, I was at my father's psychologist's office, and there was a patient suffering from depression. I was curious, so I decided to read her mind. I can't even make mental illness jokes anymore. Never make anyone get to that point. Ever." He said, shuddering.

**OKAY GUYS.**

**I LOVE YOUUUUU.**

**SEND MORE QUESTIONS MY BABIES!**

**(I do not own Gakuen Alice ;-;)**


	4. -bloop-

**I acquired another review ;-;**

**I love you guysssssss.**

**Anyways, I was just crying from this story. It was so inspirational.**

**-dies-**

**Anyways, it's 9:04.**

**Shall we begin?**

**(Also, depression just hit me like a brick. I used to have a self-harm problem. It still scares me sometimes. For example, shaving accidents. I'll accidentally cut my thigh in the shower. The pain will distract me and make me have THAT feeling. The people who used to self-harm know what that feeling is. But then I'll start panicking when I realize that I'm bleeding. I don't like blood. Believe me, I never have. I have a good reason not to like it, either. I haven't faced my demons, I realize. I don't think I ever can. Now that I'm so broken that I can't even function properly, I'm honestly considering mental care. Not to mention the fact that most of my childhood memories have been locked. Probably because the only ones I remember are the good ones. I've told my friends about the some of the good ones, and they honestly think that my childhood was pretty bad. But I do have some good childhood memories. But the bad ones overweigh the good ones.****||Bloop. It's morning, and I'm editing. I kinda have these ranting episodes a lot so I let it out through my writing. So YEEEEEE. I'm in a better mood this morning n' stuff cx. HFBQWJFBWAHDFW)**

**ENJOOOYYYYYYY~**

* * *

-bloop-

**Foreverotaku: Hello**  
**Here come the questions:**  
**Mikan, Do you have feelings for Natsume?**  
***After hours of thinking stupid questions***  
**Narumi, Do you still have feelings for Yuka?**  
**Hotaru, If you had to choose between an invention to improve the world or Mikan who would you choose?**  
**Natsume, Would you kiss Mikan in public? **  
**Thanks**  
**Sorry If my english sucks!**

Admin smiled. "Thank you for the questions, Foreverotaku."

The microphone was handed to Mikan, she giggled, and answered, "Of course!"

Narumi took the microphone, and replied "I will never stop loving my little Yukabear" He winked afterwards, and Yuka rolled her eyes.

Admin put the microphone infront of Hotaru. She started blankly at the question, as if it was a stupid question. "I've already created inventions that have improved the world. I have Mikan, too. It's win/win situation." She answered.

Natsume took hold of the microphone. Mikan had SOMEHOW convinced admin to free his arms. He was still taped from the waist down, though.

"If this idiot hadn't taped me down, I could've been doing a lot more than kissing polka dots. And yes, it would be happening in public." Natsume said, a sly smirk on his face.

"B-Ba-B-Baka!" Mikan yelped, smacking him on the arm lightly.

Everything moves around in the basement, the backdrops, the scenery, the furniture, and eventually the basement is gone. The whole scene turns into a small room with a futon, two floor-laps, a cramped closet, a fan attached to the side of the wall, and a girl sitting in the middle of the futon. It's just her, the laptop, and her headphones. She sighs, but there's a small smile on her face. A giggle escapes her mouth as the keys make clicking noises. The curtains close, and a microphone rolls out from the curtains. Then the reader suddenly realizes,

**This girl is Admin.**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYEDDDDDDDDD!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME I GET QUESTIONS~**

**(I do not own Gakuen Alice ;-;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It seems that I have to put this story on Haitus!**  
**I know, I know.**  
**"****_What about the people who read this_****?"**  
**I'll be continuing it later, so it's alright.**  
**If you have any more questions, PM me aboot it.**  
**Al'rite guys, I'll be wrapping this up.**  
**If you need someone to chat with, no matter what reason, I'm here.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Mimi.**


End file.
